


i shouldn't even be surprised

by secret_monkeyx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_monkeyx/pseuds/secret_monkeyx
Summary: when a class trip that combines classmates who barely know each other goes wrong they will have to find a way to trust each other and survive this mess that they have been thrown into.-"So, basically we are in the middle of nowhere and no one even knows that we got lost.""Yes, that pretty much sums up our situation.""Oh my god, I shouldn't even be suprised honestly."





	i shouldn't even be surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So this is my first ever fanfic/au that I'm writing and I have literally no clue how this is going to go and if I will even finish it. I have tried to write stories but each one I stop writing a few chapters in but, I hope I can actually finish this one. 
> 
> I am also in my last couple of weeks of uni so I don't think I will write that much in that time but I will see. 
> 
> Also the names of other idols that are present will not actually be those idols inside just original characters but with their names. It was too hard for me to try and find new names so I used idols that I know instead. About the ages of the characters pretty much it goes like this: 95 and 96 liners are seniors (17-18) and 97, 98 and 99 liners are juniors (16-17). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Jun POV

"Boys will you hurry up we don't have all day!" my teacher, Ms Park said to the group of friends, four of them to be exact. 

I was currently sat on the bus that was taking us to a mystery location because, the teachers thought that not telling a group of 60 teenagers who had a combination of four hours sleep between them, would be a great idea. I didn't even know what the point of this trip was to begin with, first they grouped two classes together one senior class and one junior class. Then, decided to split the classes onto four buses, two for the boys and two for the girls saying that they wanted us to 'socialise' with each other. This was not very smart on the teachers part as they split up pretty much all of the friendship groups pairing us into random groups of students who didn't even want to talk to anyone but, their own friends. 

I, however, did not have to worry about that because I did not have any friends, most of the students that I had spoke with before were for the purpose of group projects and discussions. I still don't know half the names of the people in my class. Being an exchange student from China, moving here in my sophomore year when everyone already had their friendship groups, not speaking the language past a few words made it hard to find people who wanted to put up with my broken sentences and confused looks. 

It did not bother me that much though as even in China I did not have friends, I quite liked being be myself reading and dancing when I had the chance. Some people though can barely function without the presence of their friends, like the group of four boys that were finally getting on their respected bus. 

The group consisted of four juniors, Chan, Hyunjin, Mark and Minseok. They were all getting onto my bus expect for Minseok and even though this class trip was only lasting three days they were acting like they would never see each other ever again. A bit dramatic if you ask me. 

As the bus finally drove us I looked around to see who else I had managed to get stuck with, there was only fifteen of us in total. First up was the best friends that almost everyone had heard about, Jeonghan and Joshua. They had became friends freshmen year when Joshua moved from America, Jeonghan taking him into his wing almost instantly. I had seen them many times as they were in nearly all of my classes though I had never talked to either as they were definitely more popular and had many other friends. 

There was also two other pairs of best friends that had managed to get put on the same bus, first was Soonyoung and Wonwoo. From what I know they had been friends since primary school forced together by their parents who were long time friends. The second pair consisted of Mingyu and Minghao, the later I had actually talked to before. Minghao was also an exchange student coming here at the same time as I did and we talked in the school office before we had to go to our separate classes. As he was in a lower grade we never spoked or saw each other much since that day, Minghao had became friends with Mingyu quickly due to their common interest in art.

Everyone else on the bus was by themselves due to also not having friends like seniors Seungcheol and Jihoon, who were both very quiet much like myself. The others had friends but they were put on the other buses, they were all juniors, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Vernon.

The bus was mainly quiet due to leaving school at 7am to able to get to our destination at a reasonable time, according to Ms Kim who was also on our bus. Talking the ear of the bus driver, he looked ready to stop the bus and throw her out due to her ability to talk for hours, from first hand experience I definitely did not blame him.  
I decided to sleep and plugged my most played playlist on closing my eyes ready to forget about this trip which, I still did not know what our final destination was.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter! It's literally so boring but, it's just an intro into the characters. It will be more interesting in the next chapters, I hope. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
